Una Misión Especial
by Mrs. Mr. castle
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kate y Rick se enfrenaran a una misión muy personal? Sus hijos están en peligro, un criminal amenazara a la familia Castle-Beckett, ¿que serán capaces de hacer por salvar a sus hijos? nuestros personajes se enfrentaran a una nueva aventura. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Se enfrentaran a una nueva aventura? Epílogo
1. Chapter 1

Ella entró en por la puerta del loft, donde se encontró con la escena más tierna que podía imaginar. Su marido y sus dos hijos durmiendo abrazados en el salón. Kate no se pudo resistir y les sacó una foto con el móvil. Se acercó a Rick y lo despertó suavemente.

-Rick, despierta-. Él ronroneó en sueños.- Cariño

-¿Kate?-. Preguntó adormilado

-Vamos a la cama.- dijo.

Cogió a Zoe en sus brazos, la niña era una copia a su madre, el pelo color castaño acaramelado y esos ojos verdosos que cautivaban a todos. Con sus seis años era un cielo y muy educada.

Llevó a Zoe a su habitación y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Besó su frente y tras encender la lámpara rosa de la niña cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejándola descansar.

Repitió el mismo proceso con Ian, el pequeño de solo tres años, muy parecido a Castle, con sus ojos azules penetrantes y el cabello castaño oscuro. Era muy bajito y delgado.

Kate estaba muy orgullosa de sus hijos, pero en ese momento Kate solo pensaba en Rick, tan indefenso durmiendo en aquel sofá, con cara tranquila. Le daba mucha pena despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, o a la mañana siguiente se quejaría de dolor de espalda.

Se acercó al sofá y empezó a besar su cuello, seguido por la mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, a esas alturas él le correspondió gustoso a los besos que su esposa le daba.

-Rick frena, estoy muerta-. Le dijo Kate cuando sintió que todo se le iba de las manos.

-Vamos a dormir, yo estoy igual. ¿Y los enanos?

-En sus habitaciones, durmiendo

Ambos se acostaron en su lado de la cama, abrazándose.

A la mañana siguiente tras llevar a los niños a la escuela, los dos adultos fueron a la comisaria 12th , sonde se encontraron un sobre, un sobre que lo cambiaría todo. En este se encontraban fotografías, de Zoe, Ian y el matrimonio, juntos y separados.

Al ver esas imágenes Beckett y Castle estaban muy asustados, eran conscientes que corrían un peligro al ser hijos de una policía y un personaje público.

-Espo, ¿quién ha traído este paquete?

-Un hombre hace una hora.

-Rick...

-No dejaremos que les pase nada Kate-. Le dijo Rick intentando parecer tranquilo ante su esposa, ella estaba muerta de nervios.

-¿Espo vistes al hombre que trajo el paquete?

-No, llevaba un casco de moto, nos pareció muy extraño. ¿Qué es?

Castle le dio el sobre a Espo que quedó atónito al ver que sus "sobrinos" estaban en aquéllas fotos

-¿Esto es..?

-Sí, un amenaza, también había una nota.

-¿Qué pone?

 _Querida Kate Beckett, lo que empezó siendo un juego hace muchos años, ahora es muy serio. Metiendo a la familia por medio, ellos serían a las primeras persona que te quitaría, empezando por la pequeña... Zoe, Ian y después a tu querido marido. Mantén a las personas que amas a salvo, no sea que desaparezcan._

 _Siempre recordaré la primera vez que nos vimos, aquellos dos fantásticos años en Londres._

 _Te lo repito Kate, mantén a tus hijos a salvo. Lo más probable es que tú nunca te hayas fijado en mí, pero yo en ti sí._

 _Desconocido_

Al acabar la carta Ryan, que había llegado unos instantes antes de leer la carta, y se dio cuenta que qué Beckett estaba llorando, silenciosamente. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor, donde se subió sin decir nada a nadie.

Una muy asustada Kate andaba sin rumbo por las calles de Manhattan, cuando notó una mano en su hombro se volteó y vio a Rick. Que le la abrazo, transmitiéndole esa paz que solo él le daba en momentos complicados.

-Kate vamos a buscar a los niños al colegio, seguro que ha Ian le gusta pasar el día sen hacer nada interesante y a Zoe no les importa.

El matrimonio fue al colegio donde recogieron a los niños...

* * *

 **espero que os guste este capítulo, reviews, ¿continuo?**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía**


	2. Chapter 2

Entraron en la escuela, donde la secretaria de dirección, una mujer de unos sesenta años les miraba con rasgos dulces.

-Señores Castle, ¿qué les trae por aquí a estas horas?

-venimos para recoger a los niños, tenemos visita con el médico-. Mintió Kate

-En ese caso, voy a buscarlos

-No se moleste señora Lewis, ya vamos nosotros-. Dijo Rick apurado.- Tu ves a por Ian y yo a por Zoe.

Salieron corriendo hacia pasillos distintos, Kate entró en la clase de Ian, que estaba jugando con un peluche. Se acercó al niño, que estiró los brazos solo al verla.

-Mami-. Le dijo el niño muy contento.

-Hola mi vida-. Le dijo Kate con la voz más dulce y amorosa. En el momento en el que vio sus pequeños ojos azules, savia que lo protegería, cuidaría y amaría siempre, por encima de todo y de todos. Lo mismo le pasó con Zoe, su pequeña princesa de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello caramelo, ellos eran sin lugar a duda sus pilares esenciales en su vida.

Por otro lado cuando Rick entró en la clase de su hija, esta se le quedo mirando con cara sorprendida, sin saber muy bien que hacia su padre en la escuela.

-Zoe, cariño, recoge tus cosas. Mamá e Ian nos estarán esperando

La niña obedeció de inmediato, una vez estuvo al lado de su padre, estela alzó en brazos. Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós profesora Samimon.

-Adiós Zoe-. Le dijo la mujer antes de que pare e hija abandonaran la clase.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, vieron a Kate e Ian. Este acurrucado en brazos de su madre y con la nariz sumergida en su cuello.

-Salgamos de aquí-. Dijo Rick

Una vez se encorrearon en casa los niños estaban profundamente dormidos. Los adultos los llevaron a su habitación donde los acostaron y taparon cuidadosamente. Les dieron un beso y salieron de la habitación.

Se situaron en el salón donde se sentaron en el sofá, Kate con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de su marido, y este masajeando el cuero cabelludo de ella. A los minutos Rick noto las respiraciones acompasadas de Kate, se había quedado dormida. Estaba agotada. Decidió levantar a su mujer en brezos y la llevó junto a sus hijos. Los tres dormían plácidamente en la cama, hasta que Ian empezaba a despertar justo en el instante en el que Rick estaba por la puerta.

-Hola colega, ¿tienes sueño?

-No-. Contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-En ese caso vamos a jugar en el sofá y dejar que ellas duerman-. Dicho esto levantó al niño y se lo llevó al sofá-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Zi-. Dijo el niño

Rick le preparó un zumo de naranja-dejando un poco para sus "princesas"- y se los sirvió en su pequeño baso, poniendo una tapa para no derramar el zumo, además de eso le dio dos galletas, que para él eran muchas.

Tras desayunar se pusieron a ver una película de dibujos, la de _buscando a nemo,_ era una de las películas preferidas del niño.

Cuando llevaban una media hora de película se escucharon las risas de Kate y Zoe, esas risas que tanto le gustaba escuchar. Se distrajo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, pero se fijó en el suelo. Dos osos de peluche que estaban estacionados de forma que miraban a la puerta. Al lado de estos había tres cajas, una roja, otra azul y la última violeta. Cogió lo que había y se lo llevó a la mesa, donde abrió el paquete rojo, este contenía dos chupetes idénticos a los que habían usados por primera vez sus hijos. En el segundo había una fotografía de Kate, en Londres, y la última y definitiva, la violeta.

* * *

 **¿Qué contendrá la caja violeta?, ¿marcará un antes y un después para Kate y su familia?**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, ¿COMO VOY? OS GUSTA LA IDEA. PERDONAD POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA. REVIEWS**

 **GRACIAS**


	3. Chapter 3

Qué contenía aquella caja, la violeta, todo era tan misterioso.

-¡Kate!

-¿Qué pasa Rick?-. Dijo Kate saliendo de la habitación con Zoe en sus brazos.

En ese momento poso su mirada en la mesa, donde vio las cajas. Se acercó a su marido tras dejar a la pequeña en el suelo.

-¿Rick?

-He abierto la puerta y me encontrado con las cajas y los peluches... no se de donde han salido.

-¿Qué hay en la violeta?

-No me he atrevido a abrirla. Kate quien nos a dejado esto en la puerta nos conoce... o al menos a ti.

-Tengo miedo Rick, no se que hacer. Os han amenazado por mi culpa-. Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No digas eso-. Le levantó la cabeza viendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si les pasa algo... son mis bebes.

-No les va a pasar nada, cariño. No lo permitiremos, los protegeremos como siempre.

La tranquilizó Rick, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, para intentar conseguir la estabilidad y la tranquilidad que solo su marido le daba.

-Mami ¿qué te pasa?-. Le preguntó Ian, con cara de preocupación-. ¿Quieres un abrazo?-. Insistió el pequeño, haciendo sonreír a los adultos.

-Claro que sí, cielo.

El niño corrió hacia su madre, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Rick miró la escena muy atentamente, cada día antes de tener a Zoe, o incluso antes de casarse, se preguntaba si Kate seria la correcta, su amor, su media naranja, aparte de su musa. Y ahora solo pensaba que había hecho lo correcto. El amor que desprendía Kate, era una faceta que poca gente conocía. Muchos pensaban que era la dura detective Beckett, que no le temía a nada, que era fría y no lloraba nunca. Cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

-¿Rick vienes a ver una película con nosotros?

-No sé...- Dijo fingiendo que lo pensaba

-Porfi papi-. Dijo Zoe desde el sofá.

-Vale... pero que sepáis que lo hago porque... ¿por qué lo hago?-. Preguntó gracioso

-Porque nos quieres-. Dijo Kate

-No le dudes nunca-. Contestó Rick acercándose a su mujer.

Zoe e Ian los esperaban en el sofá.

Cuando Rick llegó al lado de Kate, la besó con pasión y la cogió de la mano, dirigiéndose al sofá. Donde sentó a Kate sobre sus piernas, mientras sus hijos ocupaban todo el sofá, tumbados.

En otra parte de la ciudad un hombre miraba la pantalla de su ordenador, enfadado, el imbécil del marido de Kate había abierto todas las cajas menos la violeta, donde estaba lo importante.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿Algo nuevo cariño? Esos se van a arrepentir de lo que nos han hecho-. Dijo Jacinda

-tranquila cielo, esos dos van a llorar. ¿Pero a ti que te han hecho?

-Él me dejó por ella, juré vengarme, y lo aré.

-En ese caso, estamos juntos en esto-. Se fundieron en un beso.

-¡Mami!-. Gritó Ian desde su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-No puedo dormir-. Dijo haciendo un puchero, de pronto se puso a llorar.

-Ho cielo, ven aquí-. El niño estiró los brazos hacia su madre. Esta lo cogió y lo abrazó.

-¡Mamá!-. La niña entró corriendo a en la habitación de Ian.

-Zoe, no corras descalza

-¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

-gracias

Y salió corriendo.

Fue a la habitación de su hija y besó su frente, todavía con su hijo en brazo. Salió del cuarto y depositó a su hijo en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo en la cama, ya estaba dormio, besó su frente.

Cuando bajo al salón se dio cuenta de que la puerta del despacho de Rick estaba cerrada y una delgada línea de luz pasaba por una rendija de la puerta, entró y vio a su marido con el portátil, al verla cerro la tapa y le hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Empezaron a besarse, con mucha delicadeza, hasta que la ropa fue desapareciendo, poco a poco, sus sombras se fundieron y se acariciaban, hasta llegar a un muy intenso clímax.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse, el matrimonio fue a ver a sus hijos, se los encontraron durmiendo, con mucha tranquilidad.

Bajaron y se prepararon el desayuno, un café con tostadas. Al ir a la mesa vieron que todavía estaba la última caja, y se decidieron abrirla.

-Ábrela tú-. Le dijo Kate

Él abrió la caja y dentro había una caja de música, con una pequeña bailarina y sonaba una canción que no reconocía, pero por la cara que ponía Kate, sabía que era.

-¿Qué es?

-Mi caja de música, me la regaló mi madre cuando cumplí cinco años. Pensaba que estaba en mi casa.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí?

-No lo se Rick, no lo se

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿os gusta? dejad reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, feliz navidad**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la familia Castle estaba amenazada, Kate había vuelto a trabajar, pero las cartas amenazadoras no cesaban.

Esa noche al entrar al loft lo vio adornado, con un gran árbol de navidad, un gran tren de juguete, que por mucho que costara creer era de su marido. La casa estaba preciosa, Kate desde que nació la pequeña Zoe, sentía la Navidad una época feliz. Los Beckett tras la muerte de Johanna no sentían esas épocas como de las mejores, su madre murió en aquel sucio callejón sola, desangrándose y tirada sobre un montón de basura. Aquello era una parte de su tormentoso pasado.

Por suerte para ella tenía a sus hijos y marido. Que estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo galletas y comiendo leche. Las escenas eran tan buenas, tan entrañables desde que aquellos dos terremotos entraron en aquella casa.

Cenaron muy contentos hablando de que aquella noche habría una visita muy esperada por los niños, Santa Claus.

-Bueno niños... ya es tarde, a la cama o Santa no pasara por casa-. Dijo Kate.

-¿Mama, crees que Santa nos traerá muchos regalos?-. Le preguntó Zoe.

-¿Os habéis portado bien?-. Ambos niños asintieron convencidos de lo que decían-. ¿Tú que crees Rick?

-No sé... tal vez si se van a dormir Santa pase. ¿pór qué vosotros queréis que pase?

-Zi papi-. Contestó Ian

-Pues a la cama.

Amos niños estiraron los brazos hacia sus progenitores, estos los alzaron en brazos y subieron las escaleras donde depositaron a los niños en sus camas. Zoe se durmió enseguida gracias a él suave canto de su madre y las caricias en cu pelo. Su respiración se acompasó llevándola a un largo sueño.

Por su parte Ian no se podía dormir, los nervios de abrir los regalos de santa. Cuando Kate entró en la habitación del pequeño se lo encontró con sus dos ojos azul zafiro abierto.

-Cielo, será mejor que duermas.

Él cerró los ojos y cuando sintió la relajante voz de su madre. Poco a poco el sueño ganó la batalla y se durmió.

Los adultos bajaron las escaleras y se dirimieron a sus habitaciones donde se cayeron en los brazos de Marfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el matrimonio despertó con los saltos de sus hijos sobre la cama, Zoe encima del estómago de su padre e Ian entre las rodillas de su madre. Esta lo sujetaba para evitar que cayera de la cama.

-¡Mamá, Santa ha venido!-. Dijo una muy ilusionada Zoe.- Hay muchos regalos

-En ese caso ¿qué tal si los abrimos?

-¡Sí!-. Gritaron los hermanos contentos.

Los dos adultos alzaron a sus hijos en brazos llevándolos hasta el pie del árbol, donde se encontraban muchos regalos, la mitad de ellos eran de los niños, pero el resto eran para el matrimonio, Espo, Ryan, Lanie, Jenny, Jim y Martha y para la capitán Gates.

Los pequeños abrieron siete regalos cada uno -juguetes, disfraces y una bicicleta rosa para Zoe- por lo contrario los adultos tenían dos, el de Kate era una pulsera con un grabado la palabra "Always ", también habían unos zapatos y botas. Rick como regalo tenía un reloj y una figura de coleccionista de "Star Wars".

Alguien llamó a la puerta, al abrir se encontraron con Jeremy, el portero, en las manos llevaba un paquete con el nombre de Beckett.

-Buenos días señora Castle.

-Buenos días Jeremy-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Le han dejado este paquete.

-Gracias

-A usted.

-Que pases un buen día.

-Igualmente

al cerrar la puerta, se percató de algo, la letra en la que ponía su nombre, era idéntica a la de la carta que la semana anterior había recibido. Se sentó en la silla y abrió la caja con intriga. En ella había una carta, una orquídea fantasma y por último un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante en la parte superior. Ese anillo le resultaba tan familiar pero no sabía de qué.

Sintió una mano en su cintura, y la cabeza de su marido sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué es?

-Un anillo de compromiso, un sobre y una orquídea fantasma.

-¿Esa no es tu flor preferida?

-Sí Rick. Y el anillo, me suena pero no recuerdo de que.

-¿As mirado el sobre?

-No

-Adelante.

Kate abrió el sobre donde se encontraba la carta, con un papel blanco y perfumado. En esta ponía:

 _Hola Kate,_

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta quiero decirte que todo lo que pasó en Londres, fue culpa tuya. Lo rechazaste de una forma muy cruel. Por tu culpa Ky ingreso en un psiquiátrico, tras intentar suicidarse, para tu suerte Ky murió hace dos días, de sobredosis. Tú lo llevaste a ese punto. Eres la persona más ruin del mundo. Vengaré a mi amigo haciendo que sufras de la misma manera que lo hizo Ky._

 _Suerte._

 _PD: vigila a tú familia._

A medida que Kate iba leyendo la carta, sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿Quién era Ky?

-Esa un ex, el anillo es de cuando me propuso casarme con él. Me negué, solo tenía dieciocho años. No podía casarme tan joven. Lo rechace y volví aquí. Donde con los años y los esfuerzos llegué a ti. Yo quería a Ky, pero no veía el futuro con él.

Kate lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Rick, que le acariciaba la espalda tranquilizándola.

* * *

En el otro extremo de la ciudad:

-Jacinda, nuestro plan está dando sus frutos.

-Lo se Jack

-Pronto atacaremos a los niños. Los secuestraremos.

-Pero no los mataremos.- aseguró la chica

-Exacto, simplemente se los quitaremos. Primero a la niña y después al niño

-Hacemos un buen equipo.

* * *

 **espero que os guste, nos vemos en el próximo. no se olviden dejar reviews.**

 **intentaré actualizar lo antes posible**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Buenas noches, para empezar, este capítulo será un poco corto, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, hacedme llegar vuestra opinión por mensaje. Segundo a partir de ahora -en unos cuantos capítulos- intentaré poner un breve abanze del siguiente, al menos lo intentaré;)**

Minutos después cortaba la comunicación con su mujer, se dirigía a la comisaria, para prestar declaración y hablar con el agente del FBI. Ya que los Esa tarde Rick se llevó a Zoe e Ian a Central Park, donde Zoe corrió a los columpios y su hermano se quedó con Rick, jugando y relajándose. De un momento a otro Zoe ya no estaba, había desaparecido. A Rick se le aceleró el corazón cuando no la vio. se levantó del suelo con Ian en sus brazos. Empezó a buscarla por todos lados, desde el lago hasta detrás de los setos.

-! Zoe!-. Gritó repetidamente él.

-Zoe-. Dijo casi en un susurro.- ¿Dónde estás?

en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Beckett. Dudó en cogerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Hola Rick, ¿cómo va todo?

-Kate, Zoe ha desaparecido, no sé qué hacer, la he buscado por todo el parque, no está Kate, ha desaparecido-. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Qué!, ¿cómo que ha desaparecido?

-Estaba con Ian y se ha caído, en el momento en que he despegado los ojos se la han llegado. Tengo tanto miedo Kate, no sé qué hacer.

-No puede ser. ¿Dónde estáis?-. Preguntó nerviosa.

-En Central Park.

-Ven a la comisaria, mientras yo preparo la denuncia y llamo al FBI. ¿Ian está bien?

-Está asustado.

secuestros de niños se consideraban un delito federal.

* * *

Esa tarde Rick se llevó a Zoe e Ian a Central Park, donde Zoe corrió a los columpios y su hermano se quedó con Rick, jugando y relajándose. De un momento a otro Zoe ya no estaba, había desaparecido. A Rick se le aceleró el corazón cuando no la vio. se levantó del suelo con Ian en sus brazos. Empezó a buscarla por todos lados, desde el lago hasta detrás de los setos.

-!Zoe!-. Gritó repetidamente él.

-Zoe-. Dijo casi en un susurro.- ¿Dónde estás?

En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Beckett. Dudó en cogerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Hola Rick, ¿cómo va todo?

-Kate, Zoe ha desaparecido, no sé qué hacer, la he buscado por todo el parque, no está Kate, ha desaparecido-. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Qué!, ¿cómo que ha desaparecido?

-Estaba con Ian y se ha caído, en el momento en que he despegado los ojos se la han llegado. Tengo tanto miedo Kate, no sé qué hacer.

-No puede ser. ¿Dónde estáis?-. Preguntó nerviosa.

-En Central Park.

-Ven a la comisaria, mientras yo preparo la denuncia y llamo al FBI. ¿Ian está bien?

-Está asustado.

Minutos después cortaba la comunicación con su mujer, se dirigía a la comisaria, para prestar declaración y hablar con el agente del FBI. Ya que los secuestros de niños se consideraban un delito federal.

Una vez llegó a la comisaria todo estaba alterado, los policías corrían de un lado a otro, mientras Castle se acercaba al escritorio de Beckett, donde esta estaba masajeándose las sienes, con cansancio y nerviosa, muy nerviosa, se habían llevado a su pequeña, a su niña. Llevaba horas conteniéndose las lágrimas, pero todo cambio cuando sintió la mano de su marido en su hombro.

-Hola-. Le saludó él

-Hola

-Kate yo... lo siento, de veras que lo siento, no tendría que perdido de vista, no era tan difícil.

-Rick, tú no tienes la culpa. Se han llevado a Zoe come se podrían haber llevado a Ian-. Levantó la cabeza, dejando que su marido viera sus lágrimas. Se sentía rota, engañada y enfadada con el mundo pero no con su marido. Él no había tenido ninguna culpa.

-Mami-. Dijo el pequeño niño alzando sus brazos hacia Kate. Esta lo cogió gustosa, besó su cabello repetidamente, dejadnos cautivar por la suave colonia infantil del pequeño. Lo sentó en sus rodillas y lo acarició suavemente, sintiendo como el niño se dejaba llevar por Morfeo.

Se levantó y lo llevó a la sala de descanso, donde lo depositó suavemente en el sillón azul marino. Salió de la sala y cerró la puerta para no molestarlo.

Más tarde, cuando llegó el agente del FBI y se presentaron Jack, él agente, se dispuso a hacer las típicas preguntas que se hacían en esos casos.

-¿Cómo es su hija?-. Ambos padres se miraron y sonrieron.

-Zoe es alta, delgada, castaña con ojos verdosos y pálida de piel. Es fuerte, divertida, tenaz y cabezota-. Dijo sonriendo Kate

-¿Cómo iba vestida la niña hoy?

-Con unos tejanos negros, una jersey blanco, unas botines negros y unos calentadores color crema. También llevaba un collar de un búho, es su animal preferido

-Bien, como ya sabrá las 48 primeras horas son críticas. Necesito todas las cartas, paquetes u objetos que tengan.

-En un rato las tendrá en un rato.

* * *

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

 **-¡Zoe! despierta cariño, por favor despierta.**

 **-Mami, cuidado**

 **Y un fuerte golpe hizo que Kate cayera en el suelo, inconsciente...**

* * *

¿Os gusta? Dejad vuestros comentarios en el cuadrado que encontrareis, todos serán bien recibidos, buenos como criticas.

Intentare actualizar esta y mi otra historia entre mañana y el miércoles.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ UN POCO MÁS LARGO, GRACIAS POR LEER**

* * *

Tras darle al agente Miller, el agente del FBI, toda la información sobre la pequeña desaparecida.

Ya habían pasado seis horas desde que Zoe estaba desaparecida, y Kate estaba cada vez más nerviosa, perdida en aquel mar de ideas, todas malas. No se le ocurría ninguna forma de salvar a la pequeña.

Hasta que un mensaje de texto en su móvil la advirtió, en este ponía:

 _ **Querida Kate, te esperamos en el puente de Central Park en una hora, ven sola o la pequeña niña muere.**_

 _ **PD: no le digas nada, o la niña muere.**_

Ella se quedó petrificada, sorprendida y sobretodo frustrada por no saber dónde se encontraba su hija. No tuvo más opción que obedecer a lo que el mensaje de texto le pedía. Y así lo hizo, cogió el móvil y salió de allí, pero no sin coger su arma.

Mientras en el otro exremo de la ciudad Jack y Jacinda buscaban un escondite, uno que fuese perfecto, donde estuviese alejado de la civilización y muy perdido.

Un grito agudo los sacó de su tarea, la pequeña a la que tenían atada en un radiador lloraba e hipaba los nombres de sus tíos y de sus padres. Tenía mucho miedo de aquellos hombres.

-Mamá-. Susurró antes de que Jack se acercara a ella con un bote en sus manos, era cloroformo.

El cloroformo en gaseoso no dejaba ningún síntoma, por lo contrario en líquido era demasiado arriesgado si tenían que llevar a la niña con ellos.

Miró el reloj y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tendrían que salir ahora o no llegarían a la "reunión" con Kate.

Así que ambos salieron con Zoe en sus brazos. _La realidad la niña era muy guapa_ , pensó Jacinda.

Llegó a Central Park sobre las cinco y media de la tarde, le quedaban veinte minutos para su reunión, se sentó en un banco cerca del puente, donde un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

 _Flashback_

 _Era un otoño y la familia Castle decidió pasar el día en Central Park, al lado del lago, una muy pequeña Zoe de solo cuatro años y Ian de uno jugaban cerca de sus padres. El pequeño apenasen andaba, pero era un experto gateador hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie y anidar un par de pasos._

 _Aquel día comieron en el parque y después jugaron, hasta que el día se torció y una lluvia torrencial se acercaba. Así que decidieron irse a casa donde vieron muchas películas de Disney._

 _Más tarde ducharon a los niños, les dieron de cenar y los acostaron, leyéndoles unos magníficos cuentos de las historias de amor, de caballeros y héroes. Aquel día fue inolvidable._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Los minutos fueron pasando inversa en aquel pensamiento uno muy feliz. Cuando vio a un hombre con una niña en brazos, con el mismo color de pelo que ella y un poco rizado, su piel se erizó.

-Hola Kate

-¿Quién eres?

-No me recuerdas-. Afirmó

-No, no sé quién eres. Ni por qué haces esto, ellos no te han hecho daño.

-Mamá cuidado-. Le dijo en un susurro la pequeña.

Y un golpe impactó en su cabeza haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, con una gran brecha en la cabeza. La sangre resbalaba por su frente, manchando su pelo y mejilla.

Jack le paso la niña a Jacinda mientras él cargaba con Kate a sus hombros. Fueron a una furgoneta negra, aparcada cerca de una de las entradas a Central Park, y tiraron a Kate dentro y Zoe se posicionó a su lado.

-Mamá despierta-. Dijo con los ojos húmedos-. Mamá despierta, por favor-. La niña lloraba con fuerza al ver al cuerpo de su madre tendido en la alfombra de la furgoneta, sin moverse

Por su parte Rick se empezaba a preocuparse, ¿Dónde estaba Kate? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. En su cabeza se hacían millones de teorías pero no quería imaginarse que ninguna de ellas le pudiera pasar a su mujer e hija.

-Papi, ¿Dónde está mamá?

-No lo sé cielo-. Le contestó Rick a su hijo, que tenía verdadera preocupación.

-¿Y Zoe?

-Seguro que está bien…-. Se dijo Rick

A la mañana siguiente Kate todavía no había vuelto a casa, a lo que su marido respondió yendo a la comisaria.

-¡Espo, Ryan! Habéis visto a Kate, no ha venido a dormir a casa, la llamo y me sale el contestador.

-Vamos a rastrear su móvil-. Dijo Espo.

-No te preocupes Castle, ella es fuerte y seguro que está bien.

-Lo sé Ryan, lose-. Dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Dónde está Ian?

-Lo he dejado con mi madre.

-Su móvil está en el puente de Central Park-. Gritó Espo cogiendo su chaqueta, seguido por Castle y Ryan.

Cundo llegaron al puente vieron una piedra con sangre, y un pequeño rastro de gotitas de sangre seca. En la parte superior del puente yacía el móvil de Beckett.

Su marido lo desbloqueó y miró su fondo de pantalla, era la foto que les había hecho durmiendo en su salón, supuso que sería el día en el que lo despertó con suaves besos. Antes de que todo eso empezara. Tras contemplar la fotografía durante unos minutos vio como había abierto un mensaje, el mensaje de Jack.

-¡Chicos, tienen a Beckett!-. Gritó el escritor

La furgoneta donde Kate y Zoe iban se detuvo, Kate seguía "dormida", así que al salir de la furgoneta primero sacaron Zoe y después a su madre. La sangre de su cabeza había dejado un ligero rastro ya seco.

Las metieron dentro del matadero y en una pequeña habitación con un colchón sucio, una botella de agua grande y comida. Depositaron a Kate sobre el colchón y su hija se abrazó a ella, fuerte.

Zoe notó como su madre empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, le dolía mucho la cabeza a causa del golpe. Cuando vio a la pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola mi amor.- le susurró

-Mami, tengo mucho miedo-. Le dijo la niña.

-Yo también-. Admito ella, dejando a la niña perpleja.

-Pero si tú nunca tienes miedo.

-Zoe ese hombre te tenía a ti, claro que tenía miedo. Si te llega a pasar algo…-. No la dejaron acabar cuando la mujer entró por la puerta.

-Nuestra bella durmiente ha despertado de su gran hechizo-. Dijo la mujer con voz fría

-¿Jacinda?

-Veo que todavía me recuerda inspectora.

-¿Por qué nos hacéis esto?-. Preguntó con voz desafiante.

-¿Kate nos estas desafiando?-. Preguntó Jack

-Jack Greene ¿eres tú?

-Veo que hora sí que me reconoces.

-Nunca llegué a olvidarte.

-¡Mientes! Igual que lo hiciste de Ky-. Gritó Jack

-Jack, yo jamás olvidé a Ky. No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó aquella noche-. Dijo abrazando a Zoe que lloraba en silencio.

-No te creo-. La cogió del pelo y salió de la habitación llevándola al centro del matadero, donde una mesa de electroshock, donde la ataron y le encendieron las descargas, provocando convulsiones, pero la carga no era suficiente como para matarle, de momento les valía con torturarla.

Los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban por toda la zona, por suerte para Jack y por desgracia de las chicas, estaban en pleno bosque. A unos diez quilómetros del pueblo más cercano, a horas de la comisaria y el hospital más cercano.

-¿Kate dónde demonios estas?-. Susurró Castle mirando la foto de su hija y mujer en aquella pizarra blanca por el momento, excepto un "desaparecidas", señalando las fotografías.

-Señor Castle, a mi despacho ahora-. Le dijo la capitana Gates.

-¿Qué sucede señor?-. Le preguntó Castle

-Señor Castle vayase a casa, descanse, esté con su hijo, él también le necesita.

-No me mande a casa Capitana, se trata de mi mujer e hija, no puedo perderlas-. Dijo casi llorando.- Son las uno de mis pilares en la vida, junto a Ian y Alexis. Si algo les pasara jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Rick, ellas no están aquí, por lo contrario Ian si, vaya con él, le necesita. Está solo, y estoy segura de que Beckett le diría lo mismo.

-Yo la perdí, fue todo culpa mía, si no la hubiese perdido de vista Kate y Zoe estarían aquí.

Se levantó y salió del despacho cerrando tras él.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

-Policía, arriba las manos-. Gritó Espo entrando en el matadero.

-Llamad a una ambulancia tiene el pulso muy débil.

Sé que parece que haya poco hecho, pero me ha costado mucho, nos vemos en el próximo.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Pero comentad, necesito saber vuestra opinión.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick salió de despacho de la capitana, se subió al ascensor de la comisaria, necesitaba aire, estaba en shock, lo cavaban de echar del caso de su mujer e hija.

Andando acabó en la entrada del loft, donde subió a su ático, su hija mayor, Alexis, estaba jugando con Ian en la alfombra del salón. Ambos ajenos a la desesperación que su padre sentía siguieron jugando. No fue hasta que su padre entró en su despacho que Alexis no se dio cuenta. Dejó al pequeño jugando y de dirigió al despacho, donde encontró a su padre con un vaso de whisky, sentado en su sillón y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del despacho.

-Papá… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sé han llevado a Kate, y me han echado del caso.

-Y… te vas a rendir, tú. Él que jamás se ha rendido, el gran Richard Castle que tanto le costó ser feliz ¿De veras vas a rendirte? ¿A dejar que una persona del pasado de Kate os fastidie vuestro futuro y el de vuestros hijos? Ese no es el padre que yo recordaba, al que luchaba por lo que creía, luchaba por conseguir a la mujer de su vida y por salvarle la vida, arriesgando la suya. Ese no eres tú, así que levántate de ese sillón y ves a la comisaria, insiste.

-Pero Lex no puedo, no tengo fuerza. Si las pierdo… si las pierdo seria como si me mataran. No las puedo perder.

-En ese caso deja de lamentarte, levántate y ves a recuperarlas.

* * *

Mientras en el matadero Kate seguía sometida al electroshock, cada vez las descargas eran más y más fuertes. Hasta de que repente pararon. Jack la desató y la tiró al suelo, provocando otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez sangrando con más intensidad, el líquido formó un pequeño charco. Jack la volvió a colocar sobre la mesa y otra descarga llegó a su cuerpo.

* * *

En comisaria todo era un caos los agentes corrían por los pasillos. Espo y Ryan habían encontrado una pista, en el matadero, con refuerzos corrieron hacia allí.

Era un lugar espelucnante, lleno de telarañas por las esquinas y perdido en medio, pero una furgoneta en la parte trasera les llamó la atención.

Entraron por la parte trasera, donde vieron a alguien en una pequeña habitación, la persona no pasaba de los diez años, estaba encojida abrazando sus rodillas, asustada.

-¿Zoe?-. Preguntó Espo. La niña levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su tío.

-Tío Javi-. Dijo la niña temblando.

-Hola pequeña, ven conmigo-. Le susurró. La niña corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido en el centro del edificio, miró al agente que tenía al lado y le paso a Zoe, diciéndole que volvería de inmediato, y mandando al agente a la calle.

Espo siguió por el pasillo que daba al centro del matadero, donde pudo ver la detención de Jack y Jacinda, y a escasos metros de allí en la mesa de electroshock a Ryan tomándole el pulso a Kate.

-Llamad a una ambulancia, tiene el pulso muy débil-. Gritó a un agente-. Vamos Kate, quédate conmigo, por favor-. Dijo con los ojos llorosos-. ¡Qué pasa con la ambulancia!-. Volvió a gritar.

-En cinco minutos está aquí.- Le contestó.

-¿Kate?-. Preguntó Espo al ver a su amiga.- Ryan no tenemos cinco minutos-. Dicho eso la cargó en brazos y la llevó al coche-. Kevin lleva a Zoe a casa y dile a Castle que estamos en el hospital.

Dicho eso la sirena del coche comenzó a sonar en dirección al hospital más cercano.

Una vez llegaron al hospital se llevaron a Kate a hacerle pruebas de toda clase, para asegurarse que no le había afectado el golpe en la cabeza o el electroshock.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y estaban Espo, Ryan, Lanie, Castle, Martha, Alexis, los niños y Jim esperaban a que les dieran noticias, por el momento cada vez que preguntaban las enfermeras les contestaban con un simple "espere a que salga del quirófano". No sabían nada hasta que un doctor salió a darles nuevas noticias.

-¿Amigos o familiares de Katherine Beckett?

-Soy su marido-. Dijo Castle nervioso.

-Señor Castle, su mujer ha sido sometida a una larga sesión de electroshock, lo cual la ha dejado muy mal, pero después ha sufrido golpes en la cabeza. Por suerte no ha sufrido daños cerebrales, pueden pasar a verla.

Todos se levantaron de golpe y entraron en aquella habitación, donde vieron a su amiga tumbada en aquella cama, dormida, con una mascarilla de oxígeno y muchos más cables conectados a su cuerpo. Estaba muy mal.

-Nos podeis dejar solos-. Les dijo a sus amigos, todos asintieron.

-Richard, cuida de mi pequeña-. Le susurró Jim.

-Siempre.

Una vez solos Rick se acercó a la camilla y se sentó a un extremo, sin hacerle daño.

-¿Por qué te han hecho esto cariño?, lo pasé muy mal cuando desapareciste. Sé que lo hiciste por Zoe y no lo pensaste, no vuelvas a hacer algo así-. Le dijo con dulzura.

-te lo prometo-. Le dijo Kate con una voz muy débil-. Lo siento tanto Rick.

-Descansa cielo, ya hablaremos luego.

-No me dejes sola-. Le pidió Kate.

-Nunca. Voy a llamar a una enfermera, y a decirle a los pequeños y a los demás que estas bien.

-¿Cómo está Zoe?

-Muy asustada por lo que te había pasado, me dijo que escuchaba tus gritos. Espo se la ha encontrado llorando.

-¿Les podrías decir a los niños que entren?

-Kate tienes que descansar-. Ella lo miro con cara de súplica-. Está bien, pero luego a descansar.

-Si señor-. Le dijo como bromeó Kate

Él salió de aquella habitación e informó a todos que Kate había despertado. Luego llevó a los niños a la habitación acompañados por Espo.

-Mamá-. Gritó Zoe

Ian por su parte se quedó impactado al ver a su madre con una mascarilla y conectada a todas aquellas maquinas. Sus pequeños ojos azules se nublaron al ver aquella escena, y al verlo su tío Javi lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó junto a Kate.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor Javi. Gracias por cuidar de mis hijos y de Castle.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, somos una familia, una pequeña pero unida familia. Y por lo de los niños para que iba a estar su tío favorito. Os dejo solos-. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Espo era como su hermano, por no hablar de Kevin y Lanie. Tuvo mucha suerte al encontrarlos.

-Mami-. Le dijo Ian abrazado a su madre, llorando. Se le partió el alma al ver a sus pequeños llorando por ella.

-Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-. Preguntó Rick entrando en la habitación y viendo a los niños llorar abrazados a su madre.

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos casa?

-En unos días, Espo y Ryan han ido a hablar con Jack.

-Quiero ir, creo que tengo que contarle lo que pasó en realidad con Ky, se lo debo.

-No Kate, tienes que descansar. Te han sometido a electroshock, debes descansar.

-Descansaré cuando haya hablado con él.

-Solo prométeme que luego descansaras, sin protestar y me harás caso, ¿Prometido?

-Me voy a arrepentir pero acepto. Ahora ves a firmar el alta, odio los hospitales.

-en un rato salimos, pero ya sabes lo que te toca después.

-Si…-. Dijo ella, ya arrepentida por su decisión

* * *

Tras firmar el alta se dirigieron a la comisaria, dejando a los niños con Jim y Martha, que no estaban nada contentos en la decisión que habían tomado.

Una vez allí entraron en el gran edificio y subieron al ascensor, que los llevó a la planta de homicidios, donde todos los detectives los miraron extrañados de verlos allí.

-Tienes veinte minutos-. Le susurró Castle.

Ella se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorio, donde sus dos amigos y compañeros se hacían cargo de Jack, entró sin aviso previo.

-¿Beckett? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?-. le dijo un Espo muy sorprendido

-¿Nos podéis dejar a solas? Es muy importante.

-Claro-. Le dijo Ryan.

Ambos salieron de la sala y Kate se sentó en la silla, mirándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que te contó Ky exactamente?

-Que necesitabas un cambio de aires y que ya no te importábamos. Nosotros confiábamos en ti Kate.

-¿Solo os contó eso?-. Jack asintió con la cabeza-. No tenéis ni idea.

-en ese caso soy todo oídos.

Kate se metió tanto en aquel recuerdo mientras lo narraba que casi lo podía ver:

" _Era un 20 de febrero, hacía mucho frío, pero aun así salimos a pasear hasta que llegamos a The Queen's Walk, no había demasiada gente por lo que decidió pedirme en aquel momento casarme con él, yo dudé unos momentos, pensé en mi oportunidad de vivir en Nueva York y en mí futuro, en si realmente estaba preparada para estar casada, pero tras darle muchas vueltas… no pude, intenté hablar con él. Yo quería tanto a Ky que me dolía… verlo por casa y no poder abrazarlo, besarlo o hablar como solíamos hacer, pasarnos horas leyendo, jugando a las consolas o incluso durmiendo, pero siempre juntos…_

 _Durante mis dos años en Lonres fuisteis los que más me ayudasteis a superar todo de lo que iba huyendo, y lo logramos, pero esa situación con Ky me superó, no podía mirarle a la cara sin sentirme culpable, o sin pensar que jamás volvería a encontrar a nadie como él._

 _Todavía recuerdo la noche en la que tuve que irme para no volver, Ky me acompañó al aeropuerto, ambos llorábamos, pero ninguno decía nada, yo por orgullosa y él porque sentía que lo perdía todo. Pero jamás os olvidé._

 _Cuando me enteré de que Ky estaba en el psiquiátrico ya era demasiado tarde, no podía hacer nada, pero por nada ni nadie me olvidé de él, de vosotros y de mi vida allí._ "-. Terminó diciendo Kate con unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-necesito que me digas algo-. Ella asintió-. ¿Eres feliz?

-Sí, Jack tú todavía puedes serlo, eres listo y aunque sea difícil creerlo eres buena persona. Con tu cabeza puedes llegar a hacer grandes cosas, pero siempre buenas, piensa antes de actuar.

-Kate… gracias. Y lo siento, me cegué y te hice daño. Solo pensaba en lo que había pasado Ky pero no en lo que sufriste tú. ¿Amigos?

-Estas de broma, no Jack, no después de lo que has hecho, yo solo te aconsejo como una antigua amiga. Pero te prometo que si vuelves a acercarte a mi familia seré yo lo que te hará suplicar y pedir que pare.

Dicho eso salió viendo a su marido y amigos saliendo de la sala por la que veías y escuchabas lo que pasaba detrás de aquel cristal tintado

-Rick, ya podemos irnos.

* * *

 **hola!** **Espero que os haya gustado, pero en los comentarios decidme si la continúo o le hago un último capítulo. No os olvidéis, gracias por leer y comentar. Un beso.**


	8. Epílogo

**Hola, antes de nada, siento no haber podido actualizar antes, entre exámenes, trabajos y deberes no tengo demasiado tiempo.**

 **Este capítulo será el último, por eso he pensado en algo especial, no se si acertado o no pero… aquí está.**

 **Y gracias a Mily, por comentar. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis. Nos vemos en el próximo fic. Adiós**

1 año más tarde…

Tras el secuestro de Kate y Zoe, todo se convirtió en un océano de problemas para la mayor. Hasta el punto de tener que dejar la comisaria por proteger y darse un tiempo.

Pero de repente todo cambió cuando la llamaron del fiscal general para una reunión de vital importancia. En esa reunión le ofrecieron ser senadora por Nueva York, primero la atacaron para comprobar si era capaz de aguantar criticas, pero después la alagaron con frases como: "buscamos alguien como usted, alguien incorruptible, un autentico héroe al que el pueblo pueda apoyar. Kate usted vale mucho más de lo que está haciendo ahora y lo sabe, por eso fue a Washington y por eso se ha hecho el examen a capitán, usted quiere un escenario más grande y nosotros queremos dárselo , creemos que tiene un impresionante futuro".

Tras pensarlo repetidas vezes acabó presentándose, y así ganó las elecciones. Pero su felicidad aumento quando se enteró de que volvia aestar embarazada.

Entonces pensó en su madre y en lo orgullosa que estaría de ella por encontrar a un marido que la quisiera, unos hijos a los que cuidaba, adoraba y protegía, y un trabajo que le hiciera feliz.

Hoy era el día en el que su hija saliera de su madre, todos sus amigos de la comisaria, los padres de Kate y Rick y los hijos de estos, estaban en una pequeña sala blanca y fría. Las sillas eran muy incomodas, pero en ese momento nadie pensaba en eso. Solo querían ver de una vez a la niña.

Mientras en quirófano, Kate con las indicaciones del doctor y apretando la mano de Rick consiguió dar a luz a Grace, una niña de ojos azules y el pelo castaño claro. Era una preciosa mezcla entre los dos. Una vez que pudieron ver a la niña, una de las emfermeras la coguio con mucha delicadeza y la depositó sobre una pequeña bascula, la niña pesaba 3,80.

Después se la llevaron envuelta en una pequeña manta rosa pálido, para hacerle más pruebas mientras el doctor ayudaba a curar a Kate.

Todos miraban el cristal que les separaba de los niños, estaban embelesados mirando a la pequeña dormir. Cuando Castle salió de la habitación asignada sonrio al ver a Ian y Zoe intentando asomarse para ver a Grace.

-Creo que hay alguien que no llega a ver-. Dijo Castle haciendo que todos miraran al suelo donde los pequeños estaban de puntillas.

Ian extendió sus bracitos hacia Javi, que lo cogió gustoso. Ryan también tenía en brazos a Bianca, una niña rubia con los ojos azules grisáceos, de solo dos meses. Jenny estaba al lado de su marido y mirando a la pequeña de los Castle, sorprendia de ver que solo con unas horas, fuera tan guapa.

Zoe fue cojida por su padre, y le susuró:

-¿Papi quien es mi hermanita?-. preguntó la pequeña.

-¿ves a esa que tiene un gorrito?, es esa.

-Es muy pequeñita.

-Sí.

-Richard, ¿Dónde está Katie?-. preguntó Jim

-La he dejado dirimiendo, no me podía resistir.

-No saves cuanto te entiendo dijo Jim-. Yo hice lo mismo con Kate. Era tan pequeñita, con sus dos ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan inocente…

Después de que Jim contara la anécdota Rick entró para ver si Kate ya había despertado. Y así era con esos ojos verdes abiertos, pero perdidos en algún lugar de la sala, con lágrimas en bañando su rostro.

-Kate, ¿Qué pasa cielo?

-Rick... hay algo que no te he contado.

-Me estas asustando Kate, ¿qué pasa?

-Veras, cuando estuve en Londres, Ky yo tuvimos mellizos. Mi padre no lo savia—. Puntualizó ella-. Una noche íbamos Ky, Emily, Erik y yo en el coche de camino a casa, cuando un camión impactó haciendo que los niños lloraran por los fuertes golpes, yo estaba en el lado opuesto al del impacto y… a Ky no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Los dos nos salvamos pero los niños murieron a causa del impacto y de los cortes. Después de eso nuestra relación se fue debilitando, nos reprochábamos lo que había pasado, nos dedicamos a beber y fumar para olvidar. Pero eso solo funcionaba un rato, cuando pasan los efectos te sientes mal, nada ha cambiado y tus ganas de vivir eran mínimas. Llego un punto e el que me dije; Kate necesitas tiempo y espacio. Y así fue, cogí el primer vuelo a Nueva York para separarme de aquella ciudad que tanto dolor me había causado-. Acabó llorando, esa historia nunca se la había contado a nadie. Por eso ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que no te gusta conducir cuando van los niños?-. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Rick se recostó en la cama con ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era la enfermera, con Grace en brazos.

-Hola, bueno, os presento a Grace-. Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa amable. Y después se la entregó a Rick.

-Hola preciosa, que guapa estas-. Le dijo en voz dulce-. Vamos a conocer a mami

Rick se acercó a Kate una vez la enfermera se fue y se sentó en la cama.

Kate le susurraba palabras de amor y besaba su frente. Alguien volvió a picar a la puerta, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar dos torbellinos castaños entraron en la habitación seguidos por Espo.

-Lo siento se me han escapado-. Dijo Espo con una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña.- ¿Puedo?-. Le preguntó a Kate, esta asintió t se la paso con estrema delicadeza.

-Es preciosa, me recuerda un poco Zoe.

-Espera a que abra los ojos-. Le dijo Kate.

-¿Por?-. Preguntó curioso.

-Son azules intensos-. Dijo Rick

-Es realmente guapa. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Grace.

-Hola Grace, soy el tío Javi, el divertido.

-Tío Javi yo también quiero ver a Grace-. Dijo Zoe e Ian asintió

-Está bien pequeños monstruos.

Espo se sentó en el sofá acompañado por los niños.

-Es más pequeña de lo que pensaba-. Dijo Zoe muy sorprendida-. Mamá podrá jugar con nosotras a las muñecas-. Siguió muy emocionada-. As visto tío, tiene una mano como tu dedo.

Por su parte Ian miraba a su hermana pequeña con curiosidad, mirando sus pies. La veía tan frágil en brazos de su tío que no pudo resistirse a besar su frente con mucha delicadeza. Todos miraron la escena con tanta emoción y conmovidos por lo que Ian tan pequeño había hecho. Les encantó ese gesto.

Después de que todos los familiares y amigos se fueran a sus casas se quedaron los tres solos. Grace y dormia y Kate casi también.

-Te quiero Rick-. Le dijo adormilada.

-Yo también te quiero Kate.

-Siempre-. Dijeron a la vez.

 **Bueno…. Pues hasta aquí esta historia. Por favor dejad vuestras opiniones, me encanta leerlas. Espero que os haya gustado, realiménteme costó mucisimo escribir este final, cuando tenia planteado orto, pero en mi opinión este era mucho mejor.**


End file.
